Vampire Hunt Ghost Knight
by Usagi-NeeSan
Summary: What happens when two members of the famous Ghost Hunt is placed into the equally famous Vampire Knight? Bodies have been found, Sucked dry by a vampire yet, No one knows who it is. A recent vampire joined the Night Class two weeks before they were sent to investigate. Kurosawa Akumu. Wait! Mai is a WHAT!
1. Vampires

TUESDAY,

8TH NOVEMBER,

6:07PM:

The door opened to show a guy around 5`9 with silver hair and eyes wearing a black uniform with white lines around it and a tattoo on his neck and a girl with shoulder length brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. She was wearing the same uniform except she was wearing a skirt and low cut brown boots. "Hello! Welcome to Shibuya Psychic research! How may I help you?" I asked, Smiling widely at them. "We were told by our principle to come here and speak to your boss." The silver haired boy said. "Yes, Ill go get him. May I have your names?" I ask. "I`m Yuki Cross!" The girl said. "Zero Kiryu." The boy said. "Zero! That was rude!" Yuki said. "Mn." Zero said. "Well, Kiryu-san, Cross-san, Wait here a moment while I get Na-Kazuya-san." I say, Walking into Narus office.

YUKI:

"Shes nice. I like her!" I smile at Zero. "Shes alright." He mumbled. "I wonder how she would react to vampires..." I said. "Sh! We`re in public." He scolded me. "Ah!" I cover my mouth. The office door opened. A man with a pale face, black hair and azure eyes come out with the girl. "I am Kazuya Shibuya. What is it you need." He said with no smile. "Naru! Dont be so forward." The girl looked angrily at him. "Mai, Tea." He simply said to the girl. "Gr...Narcasistic idiot...Would you guys like some tea?" She asked us. me and zero said "Yes." In sync. As she walked out, I followed her, Smiling. "Hello!" I say behind her making her jump. She dropped something into a cup of tea and I saw blood tablets in her hand. "Blood...Tablets?" I say quietly. "Sh!" She said, Gulping the cup down before washing it out. "Can I call you Yuki?" She asks me. "Sure!" I say happily. "Call me Mai!" Mai said, pouring the tea. "I have a feeling we`re gonna get along fine!" Mai says. I nod. As Mai takes the tea out, Zero is handing the letter to Mr. Shibuya.

After a minute of Shibuya reading, He looked up and narrowed his eyes at us. "Vampires?" He said. Zero`s head shot to Mai, Who didn`t look suprised at all. "We`ll be there tomorrow." He said. "Mai Call the team and tell them the office is closed for a little while. Most likely two to three weeks." Shibuya said. "Thank you! Goodbye!" I said, Dragging Zero away and closing the door lightly. "Zero. That girl. She had blood tablets." I told him. His eyes widened considerably. "What?" He angrily whispered to me. "I scared her and she dropped a blood tablet in the tea. She drank the tea and washed it out twice before making another cup." I explained. "Hm..." He seemed distracted.

Once we got back, We entered Fathers office. "Welcome home my dear children! Yuki my daughter! Zero my son!" Father (Kain) Said. "Im NOT your son." Zero growled. "So, How was it?" He asked. "They`re coming tomorrow and the-" Zero started, but I cut him off. "I found his assisstant, Mai drinking blood tablets." I finish. "Very well. Thank you, Yuki, Zero. You may return to class."

KAIN:

So the girl is a vampire. She will be under cover in the Night Class then and the boy, Shibuya will be in the day.

MAI:

"Naru, Why arent the others coming?" I ask him. "We have been asked to do a special job. In this school there have been deaths and no-one knows who did it. All the bodies have two small holes in their neck and are drained of blood. We are being sent because we have to go undercover and see who it is. No ghosts this time Mai...

...

**Vampires**


	2. This Will Be Fun

WEDNESDAY,

9TH NOVEMBER,

6:53AM:

MAI:

We arrived at Cross Academy. It was beautiful. It had giant buildings and a beautiful forest. "Wow..." I muttered. "Mai, We`re not here for sight seeing. Hurry up." Naru was already a few metres infront of me. "Hey, Naru! Wait up!" I shout, Chasing after him. We finally reached the headmasters office and knocked. "Come in!" A male voice resonated from inside. Naru opened the door. A man with dark blonde hair and brown-beige eyes. Yuki and Zero were there too. "Ah! You must be Shibuya Kazuya and Taniyama Mai. Welcome!" The man grinned. "Well, I`m sure you`ve heard the circumstances of this school. The...Vampires and all." He said. "Ah!" He suddenly cried out. "I havent introduced myself yet! Im Cross Kain! The headmaster of this lovely school." He shook hands with me and Naru. "Nice to meet you." I smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you too, Mai-chan. Shibuya-san!" The man grinned again. "Likewise." Naru answered. `He is such a jerk!` "Naru! Stop being rude!"I said to him, Turning away. "Narcassist jerk." I muttered.

YUKI:

"See." I whispered to Zero. "They`re just like us." I grinned at him, Who just grumbled.

MAI:

"Well, Shibuya-san you will be attending the Day class whilst Mai-chan will be attending the Night Class. You will be allowed to meet here since the classes are at different times. Please go to your new dorms!" The man said. As we were leaving Kain addressed me. "Mai-chan will you stay a moment, Please?" He said. I mentally cursed. Naru left. "What did you want, Kain?" I ask, My tone darkening. "Mai-chan, I was informed you are a vampire. Am I correct?" He said. "...Yes. You are correct of my race." I said, My vampire intelect kicking in. "May I know if you are a Pure Blood?" He cooed. "No, You may not. I wish for you not to tell my boss as he does not know that I am a vampire." I said, glaring at him. "Of course not. But one more thing. How many times a month do you use a blood tablet. Or drink blood." He asked me, Suspitiously. "...Once a month. I have gotten good at not needing blood. I have been practicing since I was six." I hesitantly answered. "Very well, Mai-chan, You may go." He dismissed me. "Before I go. I will be going under a fake name in the night class. Before you ask why, I just thought i`d have a little...fun." I told him. "Very well. And your name will be...? He trailed off. "My name will be: Fuanteina Kyoi." ((Fuanteina Kyoi is Unstable Threat in Japanese.)) Kain nodded. "Bye Bye, Mai-chan!" The man shouted happily at me as I walked out, Becoming happy again.

**This will be fun**


End file.
